Days like this
by SoraTakinouchi
Summary: No relationship is perfect - Natsuko and Shou Ishida have to find it the hard way.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon._

Natsuko Ishida glanced from her one parent to other, her expression wary and hesitant. Right in front of her, his little brother, who insists that eleven is _not_ little, had his jaw clenched as he glared at his plate. She knew her brother well enough to know that it was his way of hiding his fears and insecurities; to appear moody and angry. He played with his food lazily, chasing a single pea all around the plate before finally dropping the spoon loudly in his plate. His father looked up from his meal, frowning at the sudden noise.

"I'm not hungry." Shou said pushing the plate away. Natsuko looked at her mother, hoping she would insist on finishing his food, if not to make Shou angry then just to break this icy layer of silence suffocating her. Sora stayed quiet, tiredly raking her fingers in her hair to push them back, her own food untouched as she thoughtfully stared at it. There was a lost look in her eyes that made Natsuko look away.

"Okay, I'm coming, too." she mumbled quickly, glancing at her half finished breakfast as she stood up. Yamato stood up too, lifting his jacket from the back of his chair.

"Okay kids, have a good day." he said quickly, giving a fake smile and without a glance to his wife, walked away. Sora started at the sound of door slamming behind her husband, staring at it a moment longer before standing up.

"Are you two ready?" she asked the routine question, "Shou, you have your umbrella? It looks like it's going to rain."

"Yeah, Mama, I have it." he said sulkily.

"Natsuko, you have your lab coat?"

"Yes, I put it in my locker last time so it's there." she replied quietly. Something was broken in her mother's voice and it stopped her from taking on a brighter tone.

"Okay then, good bye. Have a nice day." Sora said softly, her manner too exhausted to put any real meaning to her words. She followed them to the door as usual.

"Bye." Natsuko said as she stepped out, staring after her brother who didn't wait for her. Sora nodded and smiled a little. "Mama, you-" Natsuko began suddenly but stopped.

"Yes?"

"Nothing." she whispered dejectedly and walked away, her long strides covering the distance to her brother quickly.

x-x-x

It rarely happens - once every couple of years, maybe even rarer - but it does happen, with always a sour aftermath. Natsuko Ishida was no dreamer. She knew well enough that no relationship is perfect and as much as she loved her parents and the chemistry between them and how they read each other and know each other so well without ever needing words, she can't help reviewing the strength of their relationship after their rare yet exhausting arguments, the lingering anger and stubborn silence. It always felt longer than the last time it happened - worse than that too.

Natsuko had idealized her parents for most of her life, vowed to grow up with their signature traits - reliable like her father, strong like her mother. But at times like this one she can't help feeling that her father can't be relied on for breaking the cold silence, her mother was too strong sometimes to bend against her will. At times like that she felt isolated from both of them; afraid, even, to turn out like them, angry at them for dragging the matter for so long in their attitudes, never a clean break. It has to go bit by bit, leaving her frustrated and impatient.

"They always do that. _Always_." Shou burst out suddenly, making Natsuko start, "Always that silence." he was bitter.

Natsuko stayed quiet, what can she say anyway? Her brother was very perceptive, just like her, and also like her outright rude when hurt. They differ in most of the other traits but in this matter she knew exactly where her brother stands.

"Sometimes it goes for so long that I start thinking they are deciding on a divorce." Shou said quietly this time, hesitant to share his fears. Natsuko was shaken.

"Don't be stupid, of _course_ they're not gonna have a divorce." she said quickly.

"How do you know that? Papa's parents got divorce."

That was another thing Natsuko finds herself thinking again and again, annoyingly repetitive, whenever her parents go through the silent treatment of each other. Her grandparents. And how many times her grandfather had said proudly just how much her Papa was like him. Though she absolutely love her grandfather, at times like this one she hoped her grandfather is wrong and that her father is nothing like her grandfather and most of the time, she felt sure of this seeing her father smiling at her mother, doing little things for her, helping her, singing old songs for her on his rusty guitar whenever she was stressed, but when things are as bad as that day, she could swear her father was indeed very much like her grandfather. And it scared her.

"Just because they got divorced doesn't necessarily mean _our_ parents will get divorced too." she said defiantly. Shou glanced at her from under a lock of auburn hair falling in his eyes. She looked back.

"You don't really believe that." he said, looking away. Natsuko cursed his observation mentally. She hated it when he uses his perceptive insight on her.

"Neither do you really think our parents are gonna have divorce just because of a rare argument." she shot back, knowing he hated her perceptive observation being used on him just as much. He made an annoyed sound.

"Fair enough, but I do think they make matters worse by dragging it so much." he offered his true opinion. Natsuko nodded.

"Well, when they agree on almost everything, they sort of have to make up for it the few times they disagree." she shrugged, appearing casual. She didn't know why she was defending her parents but you can talk only for so long being on the same side in a conversation. Besides, her parents really weren't _that_ bad. Cut that, they really were awesome most of the time. It was just times like this one . . .

Last night was a strained one in their house. She could hear her parents arguing in heated, low voices past midnight. They never shout when arguing and so most of the time Natsuko and her brother had no idea what was the argument about but they could feel it when something goes wrong, usually by the way they avoid looking at each other or the way her mother stays awfully quiet or the way her father makes breakfast without making it special. Only then do the two of them fully appreciate the usual connection of their parents - after it's gone amiss.

Natsuko sighed softly, pushing her blond strands back from her face. No use thinking about that now. As always, their parents will come around in their own time. Not sooner - _never_ sooner. And no matter how much she hated this extended period of icy silence, she can't do anything about it.

x-x-x

The day was a regular one - classes, tennis, band practice. Her band mates noticed her more-than-usual silence and asked her about it. She shrugged it away. Like her father, she was the lead singer of her band; _Flaming Birds_ and just like her father she confide in them only so much, telling what's needed to be told and nothing more. The leader of their band - the pianist Miyuki - often find it hard to find topic of conversation that can capture Natsuko's interest during brief period of relaxation in between rehearsals. Natsuko never let the band mates dominate her nor did she try to stay completely aloof. But finding the balance in between those two modes become increasingly difficult when she was preoccupied by the thoughts of her parents.

"Nat, you okay?" Miyuki asked her manner hesitant after Natsuko made another mistake in keying the right notes. Natsuko pushed the stray locks of hair away from her face, rubbing her neck briefly.

"Yeah, well -" she murmured tiredly. She could feel the eyes of their bassist, Azusa, and drummer, Kazuko, on her and tried to keep her expression normal.

"If there's anything we can help with..." for an aggressive drummer, Kazuko was especially shy with a meek look about her. Natsuko smiled at her reassuringly.

"Tennis really exhausted me today." she said, shrugging warily.

"Oh." Miyuki nodded, knowing full well it was not the real reason, "Do you want to leave early? We can cover the rest."

"That would be a good idea, actually." Natsuko smiled for real this time, her blue eyes relieved. No longer trying to look less stressed than she actually feel.

Coming out of the music room, she decided to go straight to home. Shou and Takeo will be busy with soccer practice and she was in no mood to wait for them. She actually enjoyed the time alone walking home. There was usually so much on her mind that a fifteen minute walk all by herself, with no interruptions from either Takeo or Shou, feels like a treat.

x-x-x

Shou twisted his foot, spinning the ball on its axis before changing direction and passing it to another player. His mind and body were consumed by the game, the events of home locked away, unable to disturb him now.

That was the difference between him and his sister. She can't stop trying when he easily acknowledges his limitations. She will spend whole length of day straining to find a solution even though knowing full well that nothing will change this time either. Shou, however, knew exactly how long it will take for his parents to resolve a dispute and though it left him disgruntled and angry, he can't let the matter consume him completely. It would be unfair to himself, to his rest of the life and to soccer, mostly.

"Good pass, Shou." Takeo complimented excitedly, the older boy looking proud of his younger "cousin".

"Exactly as you showed me." Shou said modestly, allowing himself a pleased smile.

"Even better." Takeo corrected, clapping his back. Shou grinned, pleased with himself.

"How long do we have now?" Shou changed the subject, as always feeling uncomfortable being the topic of conversation for too long.

Takeo squinted across the field, against the sunlight, "The coach is calling everyone for one of his boring strategy speech. Then we're off."

"Ugh." Shou kicked moodily at the mud.

"Yeah, it sucks. Better get it over with." Takeo said empathetically, grinning helplessly.

"You bet." Shou grinned back, "Nat is already gone home. And I have to -"

"Nat is _gone_? She had band practice today, didn't she?" Takeo was shocked. She scarcely left band practice. Shou looked away, carefully hiding his expression, "Yeah, well, she wasn't in a great mood today."

"What happened?" Takeo asked as they started walking towards coach.

Shou shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant, "Who knows? Stressed out, most probably."

Takeo nodded, "Thank heavens it's weekend. I'm pretty cooked myself. She must be worried about that assignment Mr. Fujioka gave. Gave me nightmares as well."

Shou chuckled, "I feel _so_ lucky still in middle school. High school sucks."

Takeo shrugged, "It's cool, most of the time. The homework is shitty, though."

Shou shook his head in disbelief as they approached the coach, already deep in his strategic speech. How Takeo still finds time to come to his practices and give the juniors soccer tips was beyond him.

_He must really love soccer._

x-x-x

Natsuko stood in the door frame, a sandwich in her hand, her azure eyes following her mother as she did the laundry.

"Do you need help?" she asked, finishing her sandwich and dusting off the crumbs.

Sora gave a slight smile that failed to reach her eyes, "No, I'm almost done here." Natsuko nodded, once again resuming watching her mother.

When she arrived home from school earlier, Sora was in her work room as expected, trying to smother her anger in her work. She came out when Natsuko called and suddenly decided to do laundry which really was not much. Natsuko knew that until her parents resolve the issue, her mother will keep herself insanely busy to avoid an outburst of anger. As much as she appreciated her mother trying to keep kids safe from her bad mood, Natsuko really wished she would open up to her if it can make Sora less stressed.

"Can I ask you something?" Natsuko asked suddenly, a thought itching her brain.

"Sure." Sora shrugged.

"It's kind of personal." Natsuko said, rubbing her neck with a sheepish smile. Sora chuckled.

"Well, ask anyway and if I think it's okay to answer, I'll answer."

"Ha, good enough." Natsuko smirked and Sora looked away. Her daughter was so much like her father in her simple gestures that it always makes things harder on a day like this one.

"Did you ever make a sketch of Papa? Or a painting maybe?"

Sora chewed the inside of her cheek, trying to suppress a sigh, "You have seen the family painting in the living -"

"No," Natsuko quickly cut in, "I mean, _before_ the marriage. When you two were dating. In high school? Or college days?"

Sora pulled out Shou's favorite green shirt from the washing machine, it was the last piece of garment, and said quietly, "Yeah, maybe."

Natsuko grinned, her eyes glittering, "Can I see them? Do you still have them?"

Sora averted her eyes from the hopeful face of her daughter, "I don't know, honey, maybe I have them, maybe not. They must be buried under all the other stuff."

"Oh." Natsuko's face fell, "Well, if you ever need help finding them, I'm up for the job."

"Nice to know." Sora smiled, "Now will you put these clothes up for drying?"

"Sure." Natsuko took the basket from her arms and turned to go, not noticing the sudden vanishing of smile from her mother's face.

x-x-x

Shou sucked the end of his pencil thoughtfully as he stared at his homework sheet.

"Papa?" he called out finally.

"Yes?" Yamato replied from pile of recent science journals he was immersed in. His mother has as usual gone to the basement, in her work room as soon as their father came home, avoiding his company.

"What's eleven times eighteen?"

Yamato looked up from his work, an amused smile on his face, "I think you know how to multiply."

Shou sighed, "Yeah, but it's a long process."

Yamato raised his eyebrows, "That's why it's your homework and not mine."

"Aw, Papa, it will take you only a few _seconds_ and -"

"And you can be just as fast as me if you do your own multiplications." Yamato finished, smirking. Shou made a face.

"In short, you're not gonna help your _only_ son in his multiplications." Yamato chuckled. "Fine. I have to do it myself then. But, I don't know how I can _ever_ be as fast as you."

"Only by -"

"Practicing enough." Shou completed the sentence and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I know. You say that _every_ time I ask you tables."

Yamato laughed and Shou noticed how forced it sounds, "And yet you keep asking every time you are given multiplication for homework."

"It never hurts to hope that maybe you will slip up some day and actually _tell_ me the answer which will take me at least fifteen minutes to find it myself." Shou sighed theatrically.

Yamato eyed him curiously, "What's with you today? You sound excited." His son was really quiet most of the time. The only ones who knew how great his sense of humor is were his family, Takeo and his two friends from school and even then he seldom makes jokes unless the situation calls for it.

Shou pinked slightly as he ducked his head, "What are you talking about? I'm not . . . _excited_."

Yamato leaned forward, "Something happened at school," he started guessing, knowing Shou will soon open up, "Or at practice. Either you got good marks on a test. Or did something in soccer." Shou kept looking down at his homework, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Yamato decided to go for the final blow that always, _always_ works, "Hmm, maybe a girl you like -"

"God, Papa, it's _just_ a soccer move!" Shou blurted out hastily, his face a shade of red with embarrassment.

Yamato laughed out loudly, "So I was right. Something _did_ happen in the practice."

Shou nodded, grinning, "I finally learn the move Takeo had been showing me for a week. Takeo said I did it even better than him."

Yamato leaned forward and ruffled his auburn hair, "Well, congrats. I can see you've been learning quite a lot from your cousin."

Shou smiled, his red-brown eyes shining and Yamato's smile faded a little. He was so much like his mother that it's hard for him to find any real distinction between them sometimes. And on days like this one . . .

"Takeo is _awesome_. He never gives up on me. No matter how long it takes me to learn a move." Shou said, a hint of pride in his voice.

Yamato observed him, a quiet smile at the edge of his mouth. He was suddenly reminded of Sora and Taichi's days of soccer. Then, he didn't know them more than classmates until their adventure. After that, he enjoyed their arguments over several different game strategies, the end of which usually was either of the two situations - Sora calling Taichi a string of obscenities after giving up on his ability to realize he's wrong, which usually made Taichi see sense in her tactics - or - Taichi gloating at Sora when she realizes she was mistaken and accept his strategy. The latter one often had an additional twist of physical abuse directed at Taichi from Sora's hand; an effective way to wipe his smug grin and end his gloating.

It all seemed so far away now - a part of a distant reality. Especially on days like this one.

"Papa? _Papa?_" Shou waved his hand in front of him. Yamato blinked.

"Huh?"

"What are you thinking about?" Shou asked with an amused smile.

"Uh, nothing." Yamato shook his head. There was a sudden desire to see Sora, to see her smile that had done wonders on him, changed him in ways he never would have imagined, to hear her laughter, her easy words that never stopped making him smile. Yet, last night stood like an unbreachable wall between them.

"Papa, why are you and Mama not talking?" Shou asked suddenly, quietly, provoked by the agitated look on his father's face. Yamato stared at him blankly. "I know something happened. You two are angry at each other."

"You're too young to understand -" Yamato began.

"I _know_," Shou said in a serious tone, "I'm not _asking_ to understand it either. It's your matter. But . . . "he pressed his lips together in dismay.

"But?" Yamato narrowed his eyes quizzically.

"But sometimes I wish you and Mama don't take so long in solving the problem." he sounded melancholy.

It felt as if someone had punched him in the gut; that tone, those words that look in his eyes. All of it so familiar.

How many times had he observed the cold silence between his parents, extending longer and longer after each argument until it reached the point where there was no reconciliation? The arguments ended - but so did their relationship. No, he and Sora were an infinity away from even considering the idea of divorce, no amount of argument can force them to leave each other; he was sure. But their rare arguments - though very rare - have not damaged their relationship as much as the silence that comes after that. And he was just discovering that it woke some hidden fears in his children.

"Oh." he could voice a single word only. Shou gave him a silent look and went back to his homework.

"What are we having for dinner?" Natsuko entered the room, finishing her homework much earlier than Shou, her hair in a messy bun at the nape of her neck with a pencil insert through. Few strands of hair were falling around her face which she carelessly tucked behind her ears.

"Mama said she made chicken nuggets and rice balls." Shou informed busily, not looking up from his homework.

"_Yum_." Natsuko grinned as she joined the other two on the table.

"And Papa is gonna make tomato soup." Shou added.

"Oh right, I forgot." Yamato stood up hastily, piling the journals on top of each other in a hurry. Natsuko _tsked _and pulled the pile towards her, neatly rearranging them.

"What's fourteen times fourteen?" Shou called out.

"One ninety-six." Yamato called back, then, "Oh no, _darn_."

"_Yesss!_" Shou grinned victoriously, pumping a fist in the air. Natsuko laughed.

x-x-x

Natsuko and Shou entered the basement aka the work room of their mother. As expected, Sora was bent over a sketch book, intently finishing up a design.

"Mama?"

Sora started and her pencil flicked slightly, leaving a grey trail.

"Oh oops." she muttered absentmindedly as she rubbed the stain, "What is it?" she asked, erasing the last of the mark.

"Aren't you tired?" Shou asked incredulously, "You've been working ever since Papa came home. Even before that. It's nine o'clock now."

"Oh." she was mildly surprised, "Just finishing up this design." she smiled helplessly, "I lost track of time."

Natsuko peered at the sketchbook, "Wow, I'm calling for the first sample. It's so graceful." Sora laughed.

"You can have one for free." she told her daughter, smiling affectionately, "But this is bride kimono. You should have it for your wedding."

"Oh, _ew_." Shou wrinkled his nose as Natsuko made a disappointed face, "Nat is too far off the marriage age, Mama."

"Yeah, and not like I'm _dying_ to marry as soon as I'm legally allowed." Natsuko said nonchalantly.

"You don't even have a boyfriend." Shou added pointedly, "Well, at least not _currently_."

"Zack. Was. _Not_. My. Boyfriend." Natsuko said, glaring. Sora sat down on her desk, her palm under her chin, quietly observing them with a growing grin.

"You would say that after he took another girl to the dance with him. No one likes being dumped." Shou said smugly.

"Like _you_ know what's it like." Natsuko shot back.

"No, but _you_ do." Shou smirked.

"He was _only_ my lab partner and assignment partner. We were just _friends_."

"Then why did you stop being _friends_ after the dance?"

"We _didn't._" Natsuko said stubbornly.

"Please, the only one who has group with you constantly now is Takeo. I think he's the only one to tolerate your crabbiness." Shou said teasingly.

"_My_ crabbiness? My _crabbiness_? _Who_ went around like Grumpy from Snow White when he lost the last soccer match to pathetic beginners from Osaka Middle School?" Natsuko challenged.

"I -"

"And _who_ went all emo when the pretty new girl Yui said no to his offer of making group for assignment?"

"How did you find out about her?" Shou was aghast.

"Ha. I have my sources." Natsuko brushed off the invisible dust from her shoulder, "And don't forget the time you got a B minus on your art project. _Un_limited crabbiness for a month! I was starting to suspect you were growing crabby claws too."

"Okay, Nat, honey, that's enough." Sora said, calming both of them down, "You never told me why you two came down here."

"Oh right. I got lost in all the silliness radiating from my little brother -"

"I'm _not_ -"

"- but we came here to tell you it's dinner time. Papa has prepared the tomato soup and we are going to set the table."

"- _little_." Shou finished at last.

Sora passed a weary hand over her face and both of them noticed how prominent the circles under her eyes were - the result of strain and possible lack of sleep. They shared a worried glance.

"Mmm, give me five minutes? I'm almost done."

"OK, I'll tell Papa that you are coming." Shou nodded as he bounded the stairs back up. Natsuko stood there, looking alternatively between her mother and the sketch. Sora gently tugged at the chain around her neck - her crest of love - as her pencil moved over the sketch.

"Mama, I think you should . . . stop." Natsuko said hesitantly.

Sora didn't look up, "Just five minutes, is all I need."

"No, no, not sketching." Natsuko said impatiently.

"Then what?" Sora looked up, fingering the chain absentmindedly.

"This - silence, or whatever it is. Between you and Papa."

Sora's face left its tender look as she look at her daughter, expressionless, "Natsuko, there are some things that you can't -"

"Can't understand?" Natsuko said sullenly, "I don't _care_ to understand. I'm just tired of it."

Sora closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose with a thumb and forefinger, her manner suddenly tired, "I know, honey, that it's been hard for you and I -"

"It's not even that," Natsuko cut in impatiently, "It's Shou."

"Shou?" Sora looked up.

"He thinks you and Papa might get divorce some day. Like grandpa." Natsuko sounded tensed, worried.

Sora was shocked as the words register themselves. How can Shou think that? How long has he been thinking that? She had been so careful to keep the kids out of it, to not to show her frustration at Yamato in front of kids, and all along Shou was afraid his parents will split up.

"What did you tell him?" she asked hoarsely.

Natsuko pressed her lips, "I told him that's not gonna happen."

"And do _you_ believe it?" Sora was afraid to know but she had to.

Natsuko took a breath, tucking the loose strands of her hair behind her ears, thinking her answer through, "Yes - at least for now." she said carefully. Sora let out her held breath; slightly relieved.

"You're right. It's _not_ gonna happen. Me and your Papa may fight and stay angry for long periods of time, but our relationship is much more than that." Sora assured her.

"But we don't _like_ it, Mama." Natsuko shook her head in frustration. Sora sighed.

"We don't always get what we want, Nat." she said softly. Natsuko bit her lip, her azure eyes worried and frustrated as she glanced around the room aimlessly. Sora gazed at her for a while and finally went to her and pulled her in her embrace. She was her first baby, her miracle, something that placed a seal on her relationship with Yamato. She was the one she spent nights planning about with Yamato, whispering softly as she slept between them. She was the one who made up for Yamato's absence when he had to go on Space Missions, her blond hair and blue eyes never letting her forget that shade. She made her love Yamato more than it was possible before.

"Don't you worry, honey," she whispered softly, "Everything will be fine."

x-x-x

The dinner went quietly, the kids making small talk and parents listening with a smile. Shou told Sora about his practice match. Natsuko had nothing new to talk about so she simply told about the assignment she and Takeo were working on together.

"Was Uncle Taichi as lazy as Takeo when he was his age?" Natsuko asked as the topic moved to how Takeo was prone to last minute preparations and crash study sessions. At the mention of their mutual best friend, Sora and Yamato smiled.

"Even more." they spoke up simultaneously, caught each other's eye and looked away quickly. It was the first time since last night that they had looked at each other and it left them with an unsettling regret.

"Ha. Figures." Natsuko smirked. Shou quirked an eyebrow unbelievingly. Takeo was serious enough at soccer sessions for him to be skeptical towards his sister.

Sora finished her dinner sooner than everybody else, the remaining work, with a deadline looming ahead, made her lose her appetite.

"Whose turn it is to do the dishes?" Yamato asked as he left his dinner unfinished almost as soon as Sora left.

"Shou's." Natsuko quipped.

"I did yesterday!" Shou protested.

"That was the day _before_ yesterday. You always get confuse over that." Natsuko said calmly, with all the irritating superiority of an older sister. Shou shot her a doubtful glance as he stood up grudgingly.

"I'm going to get a calendar soon enough." he said, making a face. Natsuko laughed as she tipped her chair back on two legs.

"Yeah, you do that, little brother." she smirked.

"I'm not _little_!" Shou called haughtily as he stomped to the kitchen.

"So says the boy who can't keep his days straight." Natsuko said airily.

"Nat." Yamato reprimanded her gently, all the while trying to hide his smile at their bantering.

"What? I'm just teasing around." Natsuko said, shrugging.

Yamato quirked an eyebrow, "Well, you better stop that before I start keeping his days straight for him." he warned playfully, giving her a knowing look. Natsuko made a face.

"I _hate_ doing dishes." she murmured as she started cleaning up the table.

"Don't I know that!" Yamato said, grinning.

Natsuko huffed and disappeared in the kitchen with her arms full of dishes to give Shou for cleaning. Yamato watched her with an affectionate smile. Outside, thunder clapped, the heavy clouds looming since morning finally unable to hold the weight of water anymore. Yamato stared out the glass wall, giving a clear view of the lawn outside, as it started to rain. In the kitchen he heard Natsuko squeal with delight as the rain started falling heavily. His gaze wandered from the kitchen door to the stairs going down to the basement and his smile faded. Sora loved rain storms. If she were here, she would have gone straight outside, forgetting anything to do with her work. A feeling of sadness gripped him. He realized he was too tired of staying angry at the most important person of his life. He wanted it to be over already.

_But she is wrong . . ._

His natural stubbornness reappeared and he raked his fingers through his blond locks in frustration. _Why do everything has to be so damn complicated?_

To the outsiders, Sora and Yamato were a perfect couple, an example of soul mates coming together. Even Taichi hardly ever expect anything when the two weren't on good terms; so good were they at hiding their feelings. And truth be told, that's what Yamato had expected his life to be with Sora; just a little short of picture perfect, short because he likes to think of himself as a practical thinker.

It was like that. At the beginning. And most of the time even now. Their differences appear every once in a while when they feel strongly about something concerning a complicated matter and then their strongest weapon was how deeply they know each other.

"Papa?" Natsuko called out as she entered the room and found him staring at the basement door. She knew the look on his face all too well. It was the look she had seen earlier on her mother's face. She decided something should be done, a rash decision to the best of her judgment and most probably not welcome. But the rain had a high-spirited effect on her.

"Hm?" he asked absentmindedly.

"You and Mama are always telling us not to go to bed angry at each other when me and Shou fight." she said quietly, her humor from a moment earlier gone. Yamato stared at her uncomprehendingly.

"Shouldn't that stand for you and Mama, too?"

"Nat -"

"No, _don't_ tell me it's complicated," Natsuko cut in, shaking her head as if to deny his excuse, "I already know it is. But being angry won't help solve it."

"I know." Yamato agreed, to Natsuko's surprise. She was speechless for a moment.

"Mm, okay then," she blinked, "Good to know."

Yamato smiled at her expressions.

The kids went to their beds around eleven p.m, leaving Yamato at the dining table with the instruction manuals he was working on for the space station. He had to edit them according to the recent technology.

The clock ticked on as Yamato worked in calm stillness of the house; reading several books at once, leafing through structural designs again and again, making pencil marks here and there for future reference and rain kept falling heavily outside. The sky crackled and flashed with lightening. _Thunder storm, _Yamato thought absentmindedly.

Finally, as he rubbed his tired eyes, he noticed the time. Half past midnight. He frowned. Sora hadn't come out of the basement. He decided to wait.

After half an hour of reading a few more pages and making modifications to manual, he got worried. It was way past their usual time of going to bed; no matter how much the load of work. Without thinking it twice, his feet moved down the basement stairs and he opened the door noiselessly.

Her work room was as usual stacked with all sorts of things, jumbled up carelessly in separate shelves.

_An organized show of disorganization,_ as Yamato liked to call it. The sewing machine on desk had an unfinished piece of fabric in it, several different types of buttons and ribbons cluttering the desk. Sitting on the chair at the desk, her head lying against the table top and her auburn hair spread over some sheets from her sketch pad was Sora.

"Sora?" he called out. In response he only heard deep breathing. She was asleep, exhaustion from working crazily all day to catch up on the dead line finally taking its toll. Somehow, it made Yamato's regret for their fight even stronger. Her exhaustion was not purely from work.

Yamato went to the desk, cleaning up the clutter silently, for once cleaning up Sora's mess instead of her cleaning up his, and his gaze fell on the papers under her hand. It was a sketch of him at a concert.

Aroused by curiosity, he pulled the sheets out as slowly and gently as possible from under Sora's arm. She was too deep in slumber to even stir at the slight disturbance. Yamato leaned against the table beside her, staring at the sketches.

How many times Sora has threatened him of making a funny sketch of him and distributing it among their friends? How many times he had seen her idly sketching in front of him and when he asked her about it, said it was some design for clothes? How many times had he teased her about being too busy with her sketch book even in the middle of his concert? In the park on one of their weekend meetings - when sitting in cafeteria and not having lunch - when attending his practice sessions and doodling as they took a break from practicing - even during a peaceful moment in the Digital World with Gabumon. It was all there now, right in front of him. The stolen moments.

There was him in the concert, holding the guitar with both hands. Him sitting in the cafeteria, laughing. Talking to Gabumon, lying on soft grass. Leaning against the table during one of their practice sessions. In his groom dress. In his astronaut uniform. On his graduation day. Holding few days old Natsuko in his arms. Building a snow man with Shou. So many moments. . .

It was dizzying.

He took a deep breath, gathering himself back. They've come so much farther now - in their late thirties and yet some things never change. Sora's stubbornness, his coldness when angry. Shouldn't they have known each other better than to bring out their worst traits against each other? Yamato felt guilt overcoming him. His children were right. They shouldn't be dragging their arguments for so long. He wasn't ready to lose Sora, as Shou feared, and never will be.

He tried to place the sketches back under her arm and Sora stirred this time, blinking sleepily.

"Yamato?" she asked groggily, her eyes squinted with sleep.

"Hi." Yamato said, sheepishly. That woke her up fully. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up and stared at him warily, unsure of his presence there.

"What - what are you doing here?" she asked, trying to gather her thoughts. She was completely taken by surprise at Yamato's casual tone. _What's going on? Am I missing something? Why does he sound as if nothing happened?_

Her eyes fell on the sketches by her hand and she hastily turned them over, placing them under the table cover. She glanced at Yamato and found him smiling guiltily.

"Umm, you're a bit late for that." Yamato smirked at her failed attempt to hide them. She blushed slightly.

"What are you doing here, Yamato?" she asked again, irritated by the aspect of him knowing she was going through his sketches. She felt defensive.

"You were way past the usual sleeping hours. I came to check on you." Yamato said, his tone gentle. Sora pressed her lips together, gulping down her hopes, forcing them not to rise.

"You should have gone to sleep." she said, trying to sound unaffected by his words. Yamato shrugged and continued staring at her. She averted her eyes, annoyed by his gaze and looked around the table, feeling confused again. Yamato noticed the source of her perplexity.

"I - uh - cleaned up a bit." Yamato confessed. Sora couldn't hide the look of surprise from her face anymore.

"Well, _that's_ a first." she murmured as she uselessly stared around the table. Yamato chuckled. She glanced at him again.

"I - you should sleep now. I still got some things to finish up." she said reluctantly, reaching to the sewing machine. To her series of surprises, Yamato gently took her hands in his.

"No, you need to sleep first." he said decidedly. She was so bewildered, she couldn't stop herself.

"What's going on? Why are you here? I don't understand. I -"

"Sora." Yamato said quietly.

"Yeah?" she asked eagerly, unable, for the first time, to read his thoughts.

"I'm sorry." Yamato let out the hardest part, realizing it wasn't that hard at all once the words are out.

Something just melted inside Sora as her fingers curled around Yamato's, confusion replaced by sorrow in her eyes. She felt like giving up, all the taut ropes cut loose. The exhaustion, both emotional and physical, overcame her. She leaned forward to place her forehead against their clasped hands.

"Me too. So sorry." she realized she was ready to give up her stubbornness if it means her children free of fears about their parents, if it means Yamato will smile again, if it means this heavy feeling in the pit of her heart will go away. She felt tired, exhaustion seeping through her bones.

She felt the soft pressure of Yamato's lips on her hair as it lingered there for several minutes, both quiet, both relieved, both tired.

"So," Yamato finally broke the silence and Sora looked up at him questioningly, "I've been _itching_ to ask, why were you going through my sketches? Why didn't you show me those before? Why did I -"

"Yamato?" Sora said, blushing again.

"Yeah?"

"Shut _up_." she said, annoyingly. Yamato laughed.

"Seriously, though, why -"

"I don't wanna talk about it, Yamato."

"Come _on_!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'm _dying_ of curiosity. All those years you've been secretly drawing me. You're worse than those paparazzi photographers. How did I never suspect!? Have you been stalking me before the marriage? It's like every tiny detail of my face in there."

"Are kids asleep?" Sora completely averted the question.

"Of course." Yamato said with a sigh. Sora stood up, rubbing her tired eyes again. She remembered something and lowered her hands.

"I'm worried about Shou." she said quietly. Yamato bit his lower lip.

"Did he tell you what he thinks of our fights?" he asked hesitantly. Sora glanced at him and looked away quickly.

"No. But Natsuko did."

"I can't let him think that." Yamato confessed, looking down at their entwined fingers.

"Me either." Sora murmured. She leaned forward and placed her forehead against Yamato's, feeling as if a weight was lifted off her, "I don't want them to think I will ever leave you." she closed her eyes.

The rain pounded harder as Yamato took her in his arms and placed a soft kiss on her lips. It felt right. It felt _theirs_. Sora placed her cheek against his shoulder, her arms encircling him.

"I love -" she started.

"I know. You love me." Yamato said quickly. She smacked him lightly on arm.

"Thunder showers." she said annoyingly.

"What about _me_?" Yamato asked, pulling away and looking at her with his sideways smile. Sora smiled back.

"You're okay too, I guess." she teased. Yamato rolled his eyes as he started to walk her towards the door.

"You're in serious need of some sleep." he muttered. Sora laughed, not even glancing back at her remaining work as Yamato closed the door behind them.

x-x-x

"Pancakes, everyone, pancakes!"

"What's going on?" Natsuko asked as she entered the kitchen, rubbing her sleepy eyes, "Why is everyone making so much noise?"

"PANCAKES!" her father appeared out of nowhere with a plate full of pancakes.

"Haaaa. . . " Natsuko stumbled back, still half sleep, "Papa, what -?"

"What takes?" Shou asked in a slurry voice, emerging out of his room, his auburn hair standing in every which direction.

"Nothing _takes_. It's pancakes. Weekend special." Yamato said, ruffling his hair as if it could get any wilder.

"Wow, _someone's_ excited." Natsuko muttered sarcastically as she fell on a chair, her blond hair falling on both shoulders.

"With chocolate syrup, too," came her mother's voice and Natsuko looked at her sharply. She was standing in the kitchen, an amused smile on her face. Natsuko raised her eyebrows in disbelief, sharing an identical look of bewilderment with her brother.

"You know, Mama, I was having a fabulous dream and someone kept saying 'Man takes, man takes' in it. I kept asking 'Takes _what_?'"

All three of his family members laughed loudly.

"Come on before the 'man-takes' get cold." Sora said, beckoning him to the table. He took the seat adjacent to his sister as Yamato placed a plate of steaming pancakes in front of them with a flourish.

"And there's more from where that comes from." he said proudly.

"Mmmmm. Smells heavenly." Natsuko said, taking a deep breath. Yamato winked at her and went back to the kitchen where Sora was pouring the syrup in a bowl. He said something to her on his way to the next batch of pancakes and her shoulders shook with silent laughter. Natsuko and Shou raised their eyebrows at each other.

"Well, _that's_ definitely an improvement." Natsuko whispered.

"Uh-huh," Shou nodded, somewhat dumbfounded by such quick resolution of matters as he stared at their parents. Sora held the spoon in front of Yamato who traced a finger over it and put it in his mouth, nodding in approval.

"What triggered it, do you think?" Natsuko asked curiously.

"Who knows the workings of adult brain? It could be me talking to Papa about it."

"You talked to Papa?" Natsuko was taken aback. Her brother was usually so separate from most of the matters not immediately concerning him, so careful in voicing his opinions, that it was hard to believe, "I talked to him, too. And Mama."

"Looks like it didn't go to waste after all." Shou shrugged.

"You really think we have that much influence?" Natsuko was reluctant.

"Never underestimate the power of good intentions." Shou recited, raising his fork in front of him. Natsuko rolled her eyes.

"_Blah blah blah_. Seriously, though, can they stop fighting just because _we_ asked them to?" Natsuko was insistent.

"Who cares, sis?" Shou sighed, breathing deeply, "Besides, I can't think straight with these devilish pancakes smelling so heavenly. They're applying brakes to my thought process."

"Heavenly smell of devilish pancakes?" Natsuko quirked an eyebrow objectively, "How contradictory!"

"Whatever. Eat up." Shou said through a mouth full. Natsuko made a face.

"Ugh. You've got such a single-tracked mind."

"At least I _have_ one. _You_, on the other hand -"

"Here we are." they were interrupted by their mother, placing the bowl of chocolate syrup in front of them. Yamato placed another plate of hot, steaming pancakes in front of them and the two took seats opposite to each other. Natsuko went straight to the chocolate syrup, dipping a finger and licking it. She sighed as the taste satisfied her taste buds.

"You should be giving tips to Aunt Mimi in her baking business, Papa." Shou said as he went for a second pancake.

Yamato and Sora laughed.

"If you can get Aunt Mimi only to _admit_ that I cook better than her, much less asking me for tips, I would be making pancakes every day."

"She's not _that_ competent." Sora commented lightly.

"Trust me; she is more than _that_ competent." Yamato said, his eyes twinkling with smile.

The kids watched them carefully, feeling a thousand times lighter than yesterday. It was amazing how all the stress and tension of yesterday had washed away ever since they open their eyes this morning. Just because their parents were smiling again. Just by being together.

Natsuko and Shou shared another satisfied look and smiled broadly.

_Maybe they're right,_ Natsuko thought, attacking a helpless pan cake; _everything _does_ get better in the morning._

x-x-x

_A/N: Wow. This idea seemed so great at the beginning but after reading the final draft I was like pffffttt... Everything seemed so silly! But my previous readers were insisting on having more of teenage Ishida kids problems and so I made one. I mean, I'm sure there must be days like this one in their lives (like Natsuko believed, nothing is perfect) and sure that despite how much they understand each other, Yamato's ego and Sora's stubbornness must always be in the way for some time, so it's not that far off the track. (Right? Right, huh?)_

_Btw, Takeo is Taichi's son and like my other stories, I have called him their cousin here because I like to think that Sora and Yamato think of other Digidestined like their siblings and that makes their kids, Ishida kids' cousins and thus... a bigger and more exciting family than having single Uncle Takeru._

_As usual, review! I'm constantly in need of redeeming my confidence for writing down any idea that comes to my mind about Sorato and for that I need your support! Please tell me that this is not as silly an idea as I think it is._


End file.
